


Warm and cozy all season long

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Ashton whined as Calum tried to drag him out of bed. “It’s cold!” He whined, pouting at the younger boy and trying frantically to bundle himself back into his comforter.OrCalum has plans but Ashton’s cold





	Warm and cozy all season long

Ashton whined as Calum tried to drag him out of bed. “It’s cold!” He whined, pouting at the younger boy and trying frantically to bundle himself back into his comforter. Calum rolled his eyes and pulled harder. “We have one day off for the next week, I want to take you out for a cute date. Stop being difficult.” Ashton pouted again, trying his puppy eyes on Calum and grabbing for his comforter. Calum sighed and released the older boy, smiling slightly as Ashton bundled himself back into the bed and made grabby hands at him. He rolled his eyes again and kicked his shoes off, crawling into bed with Ashton and pulling the older boy against his chest. He rubbed his back soothingly and reached for the remote, flicking on a random movie before bundling up with Ashton. They watched in silence for a while while Ashton dozed against Calum’s neck. Calum himself was starting to doze off when Ashton spoke up from his chest. “I’m sorry for ruining your plans,” He said, pressing a kiss to Calum’s collarbone. Calum shrugged and ran his fingers through Ashton’s curls. “I wouldn’t say you ruined them, just changed them. We still got a date and we still got to be alone together, that’s all I wanted.” He kissed Ashton’s forehead and whispered “I love you,” into the skin. Ashton smiled happily and leaned up to look at Calum. “I’m hungry. Can we order room service?” Calum laughed, kissed Ashton heavily, and pulled away when Ashton tried to deepen the kiss. “We can eat later. I have a better idea,” Ashton growled, yanking Calum down on the bed as the younger boy laughed.


End file.
